


Rojo

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Definitivamente iba a pelear con Yunho por estupideces más a menudo





	Rojo

_ ¡Estúpido Yunho! _

  
  


¿Acaso era su culpa que Jaejoong hubiese aceptado hacer ese drama?

  
  


Toda la vida, bueno no toda porque no lo conocía desde hacía tanto, pero si la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado conviviendo con él y con Jaejoong se ponía como un estúpido energúmeno con cualquier decisión que este último tomara sin considerarlo primero, los problemas del YunJae eran del YunJae, pero por obvias razones ahora que estaban “separados” y lo ponía entre comillas porque se veían todas las semanas demostrando a todo el fucking world, aunque no de hecho, que ellos hubieran sido mejores espías que cantantes-actores-modelos, el que tenía que lidiar con los celos irracionales de Yunho-bear-appa, era él, sí ¡Shim Changmin!

  
  


Y obviamente él no era tan condescendiente como Jaejoong, ni tampoco le gustaban los gritos, o sea aunque Yunho se empecinara en decir que era su nueva esposa, la verdad es que Changmin jamás sería como Jaejoong y estaba a miles de años luz de siquiera considerarlo, no entendía como su hyung podía lidiar con un estúpido, loco, inseguro que se ponía celoso hasta de un niño recién nacido.

  
  


Toco el timbre enfurruñado, queriendo golpear algo, más bien a Yunho, pero si pudiera hacerlo se habría quedado en el departamento. La puerta se abrió y se frunció su ceño [más] al ver las fachas en las que le había abierto la puerta.

 

—Changmin hyung ¿Está todo bien? No llamaste para decir que venías. ¿Peleaste con Yunho hyung de nuevo? —inquirió Minho observando pausadamente el aspecto del aludido, que le dio los elementos que necesitaba para saber lo que lo había llevado ahí sin avisar.

 

—¿¡Acaso no tienes pantalones!? ¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si la persona que tocaba era un repartidor o una fan loca!? —recrimino adentrándose al apartamento y cerró con un portazo después de haberse asegurado que nadie más había visto a Minho solo con una camisa color vino encima. Hablando de celos irracionales.

  
  


Choi bufo y rodo los ojos caminando tras Changmin hacia la sala, como si no supiera que solo ellos dos vivían en ese piso y además solo de vez en cuando ¿Quién más aparte de su hyung podría verlo semi desnudo?

—A veces puedes ser tan irracional… —refunfuño el menor topándose con la espalda de Changmin abruptamente, antes de que este se girara ofuscado a verlo. 

  
  


—¡No me llames irracional! ¡La única persona irracional que conozco es Yunho! ¡Y mañana iremos de compras a conseguirte más pantalones! 

 

Minho lo miro entre irritado y algo curioso. Changmin estaba más molesto de lo usual después de haberse peleado con Yunho y cuando se ponía así lo mejor era no hacerlo enfadar más y comenzar a mimarlo o terminaría peleándose con él para dejarlo dormir en el sofá como dos semanas, esa medida era drástica y a Minho no le gustaba mucho porque los mantenía alejados siendo que de por sí ya se veían muy poco. Se sentó en el sofá con un ligero suspirito y miro a Changmin quitarse la casaca azul que había mantenido cubierto su amplio pecho que lucía ceñido, por culpa de una camiseta verde olivo de algodón, sobre unos apetecibles pantalones de mezclilla que lo aturdieron un poco.

 

Minho palmeó el asiento del sofá a su lado y le indico a Changmin así que se sentara con él, quien a regañadientes aceptó.

 

—¿Por qué fue ahora? —pregunto el menor acercándose para apartarle el cabello de la frente con una bonita sonrisa para despues apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mostrando toda la piel de sus muslos y el filo de su ropa interior sin la intención de hacerlo.

 

—¡Sus celos a causa de Jae! —gruñó levantándose de golpe sin apenas haberse sentado bien, mientras Minho retrocedía asustado sobre el sillón después del grito, mirándolo entre indignado por haberlo ignorado y también divertido por lo infantil que podía ser su hyung a veces.

 

—Hyung siéntate… —pidió Minho abrazándolo por la espalda, acarició sus caderas con las palmas abiertas, hasta juntarlas sobre su estómago, jalandolo de nuevo hacia el sillón con algo de brusquedad.

 

—¿Ahora que hizo Jae hyung? ¿Y por qué siempre eres tú el que termina en medio del Yunjae? —

 

_¿En lugar de terminar conmigo en la cama?_   Claro que eso último no lo dijo porque le daba vergüenza, y prefirió dejar un beso corto y húmedo en el cuello de Changmin. 

  
  


—No le mencionó nada sobre ese drama idiota en el que va a participar  —comentó Changmin acomodándolo sobre su cuerpo, recibiendo una caricia sugestiva en el pecho que ignoro en rotundo por estar divagando, pero que le ayudó a relajar los músculos de su rostro.

  
  


—¿Protect the boss? —inquirió Minho ya mordiendo la barbilla de Shim al colar juguetonamente las yemas de sus dedos bajo la camiseta, sintiendo contra sí la recia musculatura que su novio poseía y que se contrajo al sentir la caricia.

 

—Esa… Y Yunho me reclamo como si yo pudiera influir en Jaejoong —refunfuño dejando que Minho levantara su camiseta para poder besar mejor sus pectorales, sintiendo de repente mucho calor.

  
  


—Yunho hyung debería dejar de actuar como un tonto —comentó Minho viéndolo a los ojos con amor inclinándose a tomar sus labios suavemente, se vio invadido por la lengua tibia y ágil de su hyung de forma imprevista y gimió de forma tierna, el sonido se amortiguó entre sus bocas, mientras Minho comenzaba a jugar con las tetillas del mayor de forma traviesa.

 

—Es lo que quería decirte desde el principio Minho pero nunca me escuchas… —murmuró silenciosamente al separarse un instante del beso, abriéndole los labios con los dedos comenzó a frotarlos con la ansiosa y cálida extremidad que segundos antes había estado en su boca—. ¿Ahora explícame por qué tengo los pantalones abiertos? —dijo lúdico recostado completamente en el sillón con Minho sobre su regazo, incluso tenía esa expresión ferviente y complaciente que siempre ponía cuando hacían el amor. 

  
  


—hn…

 

Se encogió de hombros inclinándose apasionadamente sobre Changmin lhaciendo que se olvidara del enojo y hasta de su nombre cuando lamió seductor sobre su ropa interior, adorando el estremecimiento que recorrió a Shim y a él lo impulsó a bajar tanto el pantalón como el bóxer apresuradamente, comenzando a salivar de forma adorable cuando quedó a la vista el semi erecto miembro del mayor, que se endureció completamente cuando Minho succiono la punta enrojecida del glande.

 

El ataque había sido inesperado y Changmin hundió sus manos en las hebras azabaches del menor, sintiéndose desfallecer de puro goce, gimiendo roncamente, mojándose los labios, tragando duro, porque observar en esos menesteres…simplemente lo ponía…

 

Minho lamió desde la raíz del sexo hasta la punta, jadeando excitado al ver a Changmin disfrutarlo, usualmente no le gustaba que le hiciera eso, jamás le había querido decir porque, pero por la manera en que guiaba su cabeza, tal vez se debía a que le daba vergüenza, Minho también se sentía azorado y sus mejillas lo demostraban pero su cuerpo se sentía estimulado y ardiente, incapaz de detenerse…

 

—Minho p-para… —pidió Changmin intentando apartarlo de su sexo, no lo soportaría mucho y quería tomarlo antes, pero su novio tenía otros planes pues metió más profundamente la virilidad de Shim a su boca recibiendo la caliente y aperlada esencia, bebiendo ávidamente con algo de esfuerzo, mientras los estragos del orgasmo recorrían perezosamente el cuerpo del más grande que se froto los ojos mirando los labios de Minho manchados de su propio néctar.

 

—…Changmhff…ah… —gimió al recibir un violento beso que entremezclo sus sabores, Shim no lo dejaba respirar, mantenía su cabeza unida a sus labios fuertemente como si fuese la primera vez que lo exploraba y dominaba.

La camiseta de algodón termino sobre el librero y los pantalones de mezclilla hechos bola aún lado del sillón junto con su ropa interior y la de Minho, que había descubierto estimulantemente húmeda. 

 

—hmn…hyung… 

 

Se quejó revolviéndose bajo su fibroso cuerpo con la camisa medio quitada, cerrando los ojos tras cada mordida que recibía en el pecho y que dejaba marcada su trémula y aromática piel, después de haber dejado sus rosadas tetillas puntiagudas y mojadas, cosquilleando.

 

—Cálmate ¿quieres? Que técnica…mente yo…hmn… estaba molesto… —gimoteo Changmin con los dedos resbaladizos abriéndose paso casi con indecencia en el interior de Minho enloqueciéndolo,torturandolo...

 

 

—Oh… ¿Y serás malo…?— cuestionó meneando el trasero sugestivamente para rozarse más contra él, tirando de la tela del sofá al recibir una caricia más profunda. Changmin lo volteó furiosamente sobre el sillón y Minho jadeó acaloradamente pues jamás, jamás, jamás… Changmin lo había tomado en esa posición y se asustó.

 

—¿¡Q-qué haces!? —inquirió reprimiendo el ardoroso gemido que iba a escapar de sus labios al sentir esa firmeza varonil frotarse contra su trasero.

 

—Siendo malo…hnmg… —respondió agarrándolo de las caderas bruscamente adentrando sin aviso previo la punta de su miembro, sintió en automático un delicioso placer pues Minho se cerró convulsa y erráticamente mientras continuaba entrando en él.

—…Duele… —gimió apoyando el rostro contra un cojín, jalando aire por la boca con desesperación, porque sus piernas no lo soportaron, fue como si se hubiesen derretido y una líquida sensación interna se hubiese derramado y esparcido por todo su cuerpo dulcemente. Changmin no le dio más tiempo para acostumbrarse y lo embistió, provocando algo más de dolor junto con un cosquilleo agradable que arrancó de sus labios lujuriosos gemidos que se opacaban por los sensuales gruñidos que shim lanzaba al sentirlo y sentirse tan sensibles, Changmin se sintió ardiendo cuando esos sublimes jadeos repletos de placer llegaron a sus oídos volviendo el acto más vigoroso.

Su cuerpo se sacudió contra su voluntad incapaz de controlarse más al sentir como es que Changmin bañaba su interior completamente ahogados en el éxtasis, un gemido bajo escapo de sus labios al sentirlo salir y dejar que la sustancia espesa y lechosa resbalara por sus piernas, manteniéndose unidos por una traslucida hebra de semen que desapareció imperceptiblemente a causa de los movimientos de Changmin.

 

Minho se sentía exhausto y aturdido, solo deseaba dormir y recuperar el aire perdido, siendo consciente finalmente de los brazos fuertes de Changmin ayudándolo a acurrucarse, cubriéndolo escasamente con su camisa, respirando rítmicamente contra el cuello del menor, antes de ceder al sueño junto a él.

 

Definitivamente iba a pelear con Yunho por estupideces más a menudo. Teniendo que reconocer que el enojo se esfumo desde que Minho le abrió la puerta, aunque era seguro que le compraría más pantalones al día siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 18 Agosto 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Febrero de 2017


End file.
